Nueva vida, la Aventura de un Mestizo y la Redención de los Nobles
by loko89772
Summary: Odiado por algunos y respetado por otros, tuvo una nueva vida en el mundo donde las personas lo aceptaron, cuido de los hijos que lo criaron, ayudado entrenado y por uno de ellos fue traicionado, ahora debe enmendar su culpa asecinando a la persona que el ayudo a crecer. espero y le den una oportunidad abra muchas sorpresas. escrito por Broly Van Hellsin y yo XD


Prólogo.

¿Por que las personas son malas?, hay una respuesta a esa pregunta, y la respuesta es: En el mundo no hay personas malas, nadie nace siendo malo, por que ser malo es el destino que cada una de las personas escoge por su propia voluntad.

La siguiente pregunta ¿hay personas que hacen sufrir a los demás?, si... si hay, pero a causa de eso la gente toma venganza, la venganza genera muerte, la muerte genera genera dolor, el dolor genera odio y el odio genera venganza. Una cadena que se repite y no cesara hasta que haya paz.

-¡Padre Mario, padre Mario! -exclamo un niño corriendo por el pasillo del templo hacia un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello completamente blanco y sin barba, vestía el típico traje de sacerdote.

El pequeño de cinco años de cabello negro corto al estilo militar, llevaba unos pantalones y camisa manga larga de color crema, una cinta roja amarrada en la cintura y un sombrero desgastado de paja, calzaba unos huaraches de correa café y ojos del mismo color.

-Que ocurre pequeño? -.

-Quería saber una cosa -dijo el pequeño.

-Y eso sería? -.

-Por que no puedo ser como ustedes? -.

-¿Eh? -fue lo que dijo el sacerdote al no entender.

-Es que... por las noches siempre me quedo despierto y por las mañanas duermo aunque sea medio día, ¿por que? -.

El sacerdote sin saber que responder se mantenía viendo al pequeño.

-No sabría responderte esa pregunta Miguel -.

-Padre Mario, ¿tu sabes como eran mis padres? -.

-... Si... lo se, ellos eran grandes personas, amables, honestos y de buen corazón, tuvieron un accidente no lo se, pero de lo que si te puedo decir, es que tal vez ahora estén en un mejor lugar -le respondió el padre mirando al techo de la iglesia.

-En el cielo, donde esta dios -dijo viendo el techo también.

El sacerdote de la iglesia lo adoptó y lo crió junto a su esposa, un día el pequeño los sorprendió cuando inocentemente estaba succionando la sangre de un animal para alimentarse, y ellos creyeron que la existencia de la familia del mal era un simple mito, pero en vez de hacer algo en su contra se apiadaron de el.

-Miguel, ven aquí -le hablo María la esposa del padre Mario desde la cocina de su casa (a su imaginación), estaba vestida de monja.

-Que necesita abuela? -llegando hacia la mencionada

-Sabes por que las personas no quieren acercase a ti? -pregunto haciendo que el pequeño Miguel bajara la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-Por que soy raro -respondió.

-Claro que no -respondío

haciendo que levante la mirada –ellos solamente le temen a lo que desconocen, tu eres un caso muy especial Miguel, y tal vez en el futuro... seas un chico muy reconocido - le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño la imite.

A pesar de vivir con la sus abuelos adoptivos, el siempre visitaba a los niños del orfanato donde hizo amigos que por nada en el mundo cambiaría.

-¡Josefina! -llamo acercándose a una niña de cinco años y cabello largo suelto de color Rojo, ojos de color café, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y zapatitos blancos.

-Hola Miguel -saludo la pequeña.

-Jugemos a las escondidas -propuso muy animado.

-Por su puesto -acepto mientras mas niños se unían a jugar.

-Chicos -llamo una niña de cuatro años, cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido tipo kimono hasta las rodillas de color blanco con detalles azules y zapatitos azules con blanco.

-Hola Rem -saludo Miguel con una sonrisa siendo imitado por la niña.

Rem era una niña que perdió a sus padres en accidente, sus padres venían del oriente, específicamente de Japón. Gracias a la ayuda del gobierno aprendieron el lenguaje español cuando ella era un bebé.

-Yo también jugaré -dijo haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Claro, mientras mas mejor -respondió mas alegre saltando de un lado a otro haciendo reír a las niñas.

En la vida siempre hay personas a quienes amar y cosas buenas que atesorar y aprovechar. Pero...

Las cosas buenas siempre tienen que llegar a su fin, por mas dolorosas que sean.

-¡¡JOSEFINA!! ¡¡REM!! -grito Miguel enfrente del orfanato que estaba siendo consumido lentamente por las llamas.

Sin perder tiempo, se adentro al orfanato para rescatar a sus amigos mientras los pueblerinos traían agua para consumir el fuego y lo necesario para rescatar a los niños, el calor era insoportable pero eso es lo que menos le importo y siguió su camino, se adentro en cada habitación, una por una, llego a la habitación de Rem y tiro la puerta con fuerza para después entrar y buscar por todas partes, encontró a la peli azul debajo de su cama y sin perder tiempo la tomo en brazos y la saco del orfanato.

Dejó a Rem a salvo y se volvió adentrar al orfanato buscando a los niños que habitaban en ella, pero no encontraba niño alguno. Entonces corrió dejándose llevar por sus instintos, corrió hacia el gran salón de musica donde ellos siempre cantaban alegre en los domingos de misa.

-¡JOSEFINA! -grito desesperado esperando una respuesta.

-¡¡MIGUEL!! -se escucho la voz de la chica al otro lado de la doble puerta.

Miguel no espero y se lanzo contra la puerta en un intento de derribarla, seguía intentando hasta lograrlo, la puerta estaba caliente pero el dolor le importo un pepino.

-"No puedo, soy débil... ¡No!... yo no voy a dejar que mueran, ellas son importantes para mi... ¡¡YO VOY A PROTEGERLAS!!" - pensó con gran determinación en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, las facciones de Miguel se hicieron mas notables, los colmillos le crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Preparo su puño derecho y lanzándose contra la puerta la voló en pedazos llamando la atención de todos los niños. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Miguel mas cambiado.

-¡Todos! Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido -exclamó y todos no dudaron en obedecer.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida del orfanato, Josefina cayo al suelo haciendo que Miguel frenara al igual que los demás.

-¡Josefina!, toda vallanse deben salir de...-Pero antes de terminar de hablar, la estructura del orfanato empezó a colapsar enterrando a todos los niños sobre los escombros.

Todos se aterraron por lo que le paso a todos los pequeños y todos los pobladores empezaron apagar el incendio y Rem lloraba por sus amigos. Una hora después todos contemplaron lo que antes fue el orfanato del pueblo junto con los cadáveres de los niños calcinados, observaron como de los escombros se levantaba la figura de algo que no esperaban, el pequeño Miguel estaba transformado en un lobo del tamaño de Josefina.

El pequeño licántropo tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya sin vida de Josefina que tenia quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, el niño lobo empezó aullar de dolor a la luna llena que se encontraba en lo mas alto por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Los pueblerinos no sabían nada del pequeño Miguel y sobre su sangre vampiro y de hombre lobo siendo sabido nada mas por el sacerdote y su esposa, por lo cual lo consideraron culpable, lo maltrataron, golpearon e intentaron matarlo por hacerlo pagar, pero nada funcionaba, debido a su sangre de vampiro el chico era casi inmortal.

Vivió en el bosque donde nadie le haría daño, se entero que sus abuelos habían muerto por una enfermedad al corazón y por cáncer terminal, un día se encontró con alguien a quien no se esperaba... Rem.

Dos años pasaron y la pequeña Rem lo iba a visitar todos los días para jugar con el licántropo y vampiro, el tiempo paso y Rem se enfermo, creyendo que le pasaría lo mismo que a sus abuelos adoptivos busco una manera de ayudarla dando lo que sea.

Un extraño hombre se le apareció y le propuso un trato al pequeño de 7 años, su alma por la salud de su única amiga donde el niño acepto sin rechistar queriendo crear el contrato, quiso firmar pero una herida se hizo machando el contrato con su sangre siendo lo suficiente para el sujeto. Al día siguiente se entero por medio de rumores de cazadores que su amiga enferma había sanado pensando que fue un milagro, la niña lo fue a ver para jugar con el pero un rato después Rem tuvo un accidente al caer colina abajo golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo a un río hundiéndose en el. El pequeño fue a su rescate pero cuando la salvo ya fue demasiado tarde.

Varias personas así como cazadores fueron en busca de la pequeña que desapareció encontrándola en brazos del "Niño Diabólico" tal como le pusieron, estaba llorando con ella en sus brazos y ellos la alejaron de ella para matarlo, el pequeño corrió por su vida pero lo alcanzaron y empezaron a masacrar, estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza con un hacha pero fueron asesinados por cuatro extrañas personas, un hombre de cabello rubio que desaparecía en destellos amarillos, una mujer pelirroja con una espada, otra mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos extraños y otra mujer de ojos blancos como la luna. Solamente eso vio para después caer en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente despertó en una enfermería de un pueblo diferente, se quiso levantar e irse para no ser lastimado otra vez, pero se encontró que tenia puesta una especie de manguera conectada a su brazo y miro una especie de bolsa que contenía lo que seria sangre, aun lado vio otros tres pero vacíos, quienes fueran las personas que lo salvaron, le donaron de su sangre para reponer la que perdió. Las cuatro personas lo fueron a ver y se presentaron con el, el chico hizo lo mismo y les contó sobre el. El hombre y las tres mujeres se sintieron tristes por el y le propusieron entrenarlo, aceptó sin rechistar queriendo ser mas fuerte no perder a alguien importante otra vez.

Pasaron los meses, ocho para ser exactos y el entrenamiento surtió gran efecto, fue entrenado por Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Hinamori Hyuga. Al poseer la sangre de Mikoto y Hinamori obtuvo el Byakugan y el Sharingan, aprendió a defenderse y las técnicas de los elementos a los cuales era afín que eran fuego, tierra, Agua, viento y rayo, algo que no se esperaban las chicas y el Namikaze. Minato le contó que ellos venían de otro lugar y cayeron allí por medio de la técnica del dios del trueno volador la cual intentaba mejorar Y que dentro de poco regresarían a su mundo, le propuso volver con el pero se negó diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y cuando terminara estaría con ellos, el día de la despedida llego y prometió estar con ellos otra vez.

-Cuando termine de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, les prometo que me volveré a juntar con ustedes, por que ahora ustedes son mi familia y debo protegerlos aunque me cueste la vida, ya que ese es mi nuevo camino... Mi camino ninja -dijo con determinación haciendo sentir orgullosos a todos.

-Recuerda hijo, no importa lo que pase siempre debes mantener la frente en alto -le dijo Minato.

-Nunca te dejes guiar por el odio ya que seria tu perdición -fueron las palabras de Mikoto.

-Valora a los demás y no los menosprecies, tu elijes como debes llevar tu propio destino -fuero las palabras de Hinamori Hyuga.

-Y también consigue una chica linda e igual que tu madre, no a una rarita que tartamudea mucho... Ayayayayayay duele Hinamori -dijo Kushina sobandose la mejilla mientras Hinamori tenia una venita en la frente –bueno, también ayuda a quienes mas lo necesitan, no importa quienes sean o las cosas que hicieron en el pasado, has amigos y nunca los abandones, nunca te rindas y cumple tus sueños.

Miguel estaba llorando por las palabras de sus padres adoptivos y sus tías adoptivas.

-Por su puesto que lo haré, Tou-san, Kaa-san, tía Mikoto, tía Hinamori, les prometo que haré lo que sea correcto y me reuniré con ustedes cuando cumpla mis objetivos. Y mamá, yo creo que ed muy pronto para tener novia no crees? -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pequeño Miguel.

Se despidieron en un abrazo donde los cuatro le mostraron lo mucho que lo amaban, rayos los empezaron a envolver para después en un destello desaparecer del lugar y regresar al mundo Shinobi.

Miguel se seco las lágrimas para poner una cara seria.

-Es hora de cazar a cierta basura, no dejare que sigas engañando a la gente y me asegurarse de que sea verdad -dijo mientras en sus ojos se veía el Sharingan en todos su esplendor, pero algo diferente, en ves de ser rojos carmesí eran blancos con las tres aspas girando lentamente y venas resaltando en su rostro.

Los Shinobis volvieron a su hogar y aquel chico en nombre de ellos juro ser el ser más imparable, empezando a entrenar día y noche con la única razón de volverlos a ver y demostrar que era fuerte, que fue digno de ser su discípulo, recorriendo el mundo para obtener esa fuerza y hacer amigos, unos que no mueran por su supuesta maldición sin saber que se encontrará un ser cuya existencia es su misma perdición, casi al borde de ser un ser completamente de caos pero con la ayuda de ese chico logro salir de ese túnel sin fin con el que el mismo se condenó.


End file.
